


together

by TheQueenInTheNorth



Series: lou does the aos advent 2018 [4]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-05
Updated: 2018-12-05
Packaged: 2019-09-12 09:31:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16870462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenInTheNorth/pseuds/TheQueenInTheNorth
Summary: freshly exiled, sinara is fed up with kasius' sulking





	together

Sinara was leaning against the door, rapping her knuckles against it intermittently to no avail. Usually she wouldn’t have waited out Kasius’ temper tantrum like this, but there were admittedly extenuating circumstances - and she didn’t exactly have anything else to do. The course was set, their ship on its way.

“Locking yourself in there isn’t helping anyone,”she called, finally hearing steps from the other side of the door coming closer in response.

She moved away just enough that the door could open properly, giving Kasius a challenging look.

She expected some snappish remark or outburst; instead, he pulled her into the room, and into his arms.

Sinara hesitated for a moment, then slowly wound her arms around him when it became clear that this was going to be a longer exercise. She wasn't much of a hugger but even she knew just standing there would make it unnecessarily awkward. She experimentally patted him on the back to see if that helped matters but felt so silly she stopped again right away. At least with her face buried against his shoulder the way it was he couldn’t see her blushing like an idiot.

“I’m sorry,”Kasius mumbled into her hair eventually, yet made no move to release her.

Sinara tutted impatiently.“You can’t be all that sorry, considering you’re still hugging me.”

“I’m not sorry for hugging you,”he said with a laugh. He moved back far enough that he could look at her, the mirth quickly disappearing from his eyes again.“I’m sorry you got exiled. It’s not fair.”

“Well, we are deserters so technically we’re lucky not to have been executed,”Sinara pointed out. He was making no sense. Then again, none of this made any sense. His arms were still loosely around her.

“But it’s all my fault,”Kasius insisted.“You should have been allowed to stay.”

It took her a few seconds to realise what he was saying.“Without you? Don’t be preposterous. Even if I hadn’t been officially exiled, I still would have gone with you.”

“You mean that.” It wasn’t a question. There was a slight shine to his eyes as he brought his hand up to cup her cheek.“You really mean that.”

“Of course I mean it.” Sinara rolled her eyes.“I’m your guard. I’m never leaving your side.” She leaned into his touch a little more to make sure he knew she was joking when she added,“Unless you start crying right now.”

His answering laugh was dangerously watery but when he kissed her it seemed all misgivings were forgotten.


End file.
